when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Great P365 War
"With Equestria left in ruins, it seems that friendship and optimism isn't fading out just yet. We must defend Equestria and Canterlot City so we can put an end to another era of disharmony and darkness once and for all, and for Celestia's sake, we can't hold these evildoers off without any required assistance, even when it's Pika's fault. It all happened when the Allied Forces of Harmonic Friendship was facing against the New Group P365 in a fight for harmony and against disharmonic necromancy." --Su Ji-Hoon, The P365 Returns The Great P365 War is a war waged between the Allied Forces of Harmonic Friendship and the New Group P365 that it would be happened in post-Last Day of Equestria Like different from the Great Crystal War, the Crystal Empire being allies with Equestria, Princesses Celestia and Luna being generals, Sweet Apple Acres adding a high-tech industrial factory to provide food for the front lines while the Apple family is producing both sweet and sour apples, Rainbow Dash joining the Equestrian army's Air Cavalry division and serving as commander, Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie joining the army's Rock Troopers division while Pinkie Pie's party animal personality is kept, Rarity and Fluttershy stay in Ponyville to help with the war cause, making soldier uniforms, the Mane Six is being reunited, the Castle of Friendship being the HQ against the New Group P365, Ponyville being rebuilt, and even making Sugarcube Corner a place where canned cupcakes are being produced. While in the New Group P365's schemes, the New Group P365 have new allies from ghouls and mutants.most of Ghouls and mutants were being badly treated by Equestria that caused them join New Group P365. They deployed all types of zombies from Call of Duty Zombies and Group P365's schemes,so that they became against Equestria due to blamed Equestria for nuclear attack but also want restore Dazzle's pride. They would use schemes from Group 935 to made their own strength, Tartarus still to be one of their main bases like old Group P365. While in Canterlot City, Equestria Girls faced to find about and defeat the New Group P365's schemes that they would find any survivors since Canterlot High School became main setting safely location. Depiction in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Equestria faces a nuclear war with Zebrica with megaspells, nuclear weapons, and many other superweapons and weapons of mass destruction towards the end of the Last Day. Several months later, the New Group P365 appears in Equestria's Arctic North, bringing the evil Onyx Sorbetstorm with it. According to Applejack, Sorbetstorm then revives the Group P365 and wages war on many nations of Harmonia (mainly Equestria, the Crystal Empire, the Griffon Empire and Gerasecia) and the Canterlot City, using aggressive zombie types to form his undead army of darkness. Over the course of the next several months, the New Group P365 expands across Equestria, including the San Palomino Desert, the Badlands, and portions of Griffonstone. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle, Flurry Heart, Big McIntosh, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, Noi and their subjects fight back against the invading New Group P365. The royal guards, Wonderbolts, Shadowbolts, Washouts, and other ponies are enlisted into the Allied Forces of Harmonic Friendship, serving as either soldiers or war effort supporters. The Crystal Empire, the Griffon Empire and Gerasecia were joined the Allied Forces of Harmonic Friendship when they will fight back against the undead hordes of New Group P365 Meanwhile, Equestria's finest research mages look for a counterspell for the Elements of Necromancy, like for example, the restoration and upgrade of the Elements of Harmony. History Prelude The history of the Great P365 War was presumably identical to that of the Great Crystal War timeline (or the Sombraverse), except that the Mane Six still have their own cutie marks, and their personalities and their memories from the pre-Last Day times were kept, and there were a lot of major changes, which are much better than that of the Sombraverse, like for example; robots and renewable energy eased the lives of many workers who were working for the war effort. Due to India and Pakistan's actions to cause an interdimensional superweapon apocalypse, this post-apocalyptic Equestria saw Onyx Sorbetstorm succeed in reviving the Group P365 (with the New Group P365 as its name), and making a lot of aggressive zombies and the undead hordes to serve as his own undead minions, undead henchponies or the undead army of darkness. With this army at his back, Sorbetstorm launched an assault on many nations of Harmonia (such as Equestria, the Crystal Empire, the Griffon Empire, Gerasecia, Canterlot City, Yakyakistan, the Changeling Federation and many others), resulting in the Great P365 War. At the time of Twilight and Spike's emergence from Stable 111, he had managed to seize control of half of Equestria despite the brave efforts of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Big McIntosh, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart and the Equestrian Resistance. Ponyville is not abandoned because of the interception of balefire bombs, nuclear weapons and superweapons (making it one of Equestria's most prominent Safe Havens), and Sweet Apple Acres was converted into a factory as part of the war effort, but like the paragraph from the above (and unlike in the Sombraverse), it is very clean and futuristic-looking. Upon meeting Applejack, Twilight explained how she had come to be there, and was then informed of the state of affairs by Applejack while they were happily reunited to see each other again. These included Rainbow Dash (for the Wonderbolts Air Cavalry), Pinkie Pie, and Sombraverse Maud Pie (both for the Rock Troopers) serving as soldiers under Celestia, Luna, Big Mac, Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry, and later, both Noi and Twilight, while Fluttershy and Rarity operated in the newly-rebuilt/walled town of Ponyville. Rarity (unlike in the Sombraverse) didn't relocate to Manehattan (but she stayed in Ponyville) to help produce uniforms in her home, the Carousel Boutique. Horrified by this war and the aftermath of an apocalyptic event, Su Ji-Hoon, the Mane Six and all of their friends and allies set out to save Harmonia (and maybe some other worlds that are either affected or unaffected by the Third World War) from falling under the hands of the New Group P365 and their dreadful allies that are bound to destroy harmony and friendship. Final Battles The United States declared a war on the New Group P365 after the President of the United States, Bethany Rose, was assassinated by Onyx Sorbetstorm's minions during the Infection of Charlotte Amalie. During the New Group P365 Invasion of Ponyville, the United States Army, the United States Army, the British Army, the French Army and many countries outside Harmonia began working together with the countries of Harmonia (the Allied Forces of Harmonic Friendship) to perform a counterattack on the New Group P365 base in Siquihoof, an island in the Fillypines. After the Battle of Siquihoof was over with a powerful, rainbow-like magic of friendship and harmony with the Elements of Harmony, Onyx Sorbetstorm was taken to an Allied prison camp to be sentenced to death at a town square in Ponyville with Mayor Mare presiding the execution. Participants Allied Forces of Harmonic Friendship * Equestria ** Princess Celestia (primary general) ** Princess Luna (secondary general) ** Big McIntosh (tertiary general) ** Noi (quarternary general) ** Babs Seed (operator general) ** Count Caesar (ecomonic advisor) ** Mayor Mare (operator general) ** Royal Guards ** Stable-Tec *** Cutie Mark Crusaders **** Apple Bloom **** Scootaloo **** Sweetie Belle ** Wonderbolts Air Cavalry *** Rainbow Dash (commander) *** Soarin *** Spitfire (captain) *** Fluttershy (second-in-command) ** Washouts Air Cavalry *** Lightning Dust (commander) *** Rolling Thunder *** Scootaloo (captain) *** Short Fuse ** Shadowbolts Air Cavalry ** Army Support *** Carousel Boutique **** Fluttershy **** Rarity *** Sweet Apple Factory **** Applejack **** Big McIntosh ** Rock Troopers *** Pinkie Pie *** Maud Pie *** Marble Pie *** Limestone Pie ** Saddle Arabia ** Maretonia * Crystal Empire ** Princess Cadance (general) ** Shining Armor (general) ** Flurry Heart (superweapon) ** Crystal Ponies * Young Six ** Sandbar ** Smolder ** Gallus ** Ocellus ** Yona ** Silverstream * Mane Six ** Applejack ** Fluttershy ** Pinkie Pie ** Rainbow Dash ** Rarity ** Twilight Sparkle (main leader/commander-in-chief) * Dino Attackers ** Alumnus Shining Armor (Canterlot City only) ** Apple Bloom ** Big McIntosh ** Dean Cadance (Canterlot City only) ** Discord (dispatcher) ** Flash Sentry ** Flurry Heart ** Miss Cheerilee (Canterlot City only) ** Principal Celestia (Canterlot City only) ** Princess Cadance ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna ** Scootaloo ** Shining Armor ** Starlight Glimmer (captain) ** Sunburst (sergeant) ** Sunset Shimmer (colonel) ** Sweetie Belle ** Tempest Shadow ** Thorax (general) ** Trixie Lulamoon (sergeant) ** Vice Principal Luna (Canterlot City only) * Stalliongrad * Gerasecia ** Wilfried Silbergeld (general) ** Nadia Silbergeld (general) ** Gerwald Silbergeld (general) ** Matilda Charmflake (general) ** Gerasecian Praetorians *** Patroklos Thundertail (commander) ** Dragon Twilight of Rialzrdrim *** Sersiss The Dragon Empress ** Celestial Vanguard of the Mighty Crystal *** Coralie Harmony ** Federal Army of Gerasecia *** Wolfgang Scheintall (tactical commander) ** Luftstreitbolzens *** Serafina Stukamare ** Gerasecian Federal Cavalry ** Federal Changeling Organization ** Sylvan Kirins ** Sceptlight Commandos ** Starflash Force *** Spencer Sprintlight (commander) *** Silver Boltvision (captain) *** Maria Sprintlight (vice captain) * Yakyakistan ** Prince Rutherford (general) ** Yona Yak * Equestria Girls (only in Canterlot City) ** Applejack ** Fluttershy ** Pinkie Pie ** Rainbow Dash ** Rarity ** Twilight Sparkle ** Sunset Shimmer * United Nations Enclave ** Earth Space Defense ** Pan-Pacific Defense Corps ** Red Cross ** Survivor Militias *** Derek "Frost" Westbrook *** Edward Richtofen *** Joseph Allen *** Nikolai Belinski (commander) *** SpongeBob SquarePants (commander for the Bikini Bottom survivors) *** Takeo Masaki *** "Tank" Dempsey ** United Nations Security Council ** United Nations Space Alliance *** Space Combat Air Recon **** Nick Reyes (commander) ** United Nations Space Command *** Master Chief (general/commander) ** United States Department of Defense ** United States National Guard * Changeling Federation ** Thorax (leader) ** Pharynx ** Ocellus * Griffon Empire * Dragon Tribe * Kirinistan * Zebrica * Seaquestria * New Lunar Republic * Order of Discord ** Discord (general) ** Fluttershy (second-in-command) * Breezie Republic * Hollow Shades * Lepios * Hippogriffia * Griffonstone * Mareaysia * Stollenburg * Society of Object Ponies * Poseidonis * Inkan * Mephidra * Bonny Squad * Brotherhood of Steel * NATO * Preschool Girls * Team Magic School Bus * PAW Patrol * Team RWBY * Holy See * Team JNPR * Monster Buster Club New Group P365 and Allies * New Group P365 ** Nimble Whistle (secondary general) ** Onyx Sorbetstorm (primary general) ** Brisk Musrmor (brutal berserker) ** Midnight Breeze (mad scientist) ** ZGA-56A Slogra ** ZGA-56B Gaibon * Undead Hordes of the New Group P365 ** Ghoul Ponies of the New Group P365 *** Astral Spiriter (leader) *** 1st GPZ Assault Division *** Forsaken Bloodshadow *** P365 Ghoul Infantry *** Meat Wagons (supply units) *** Ketsuekikina Samurai *** P365 Feral Ghouls ** P365 Assault Ghouls ** Cixiwanese Zombies ** Dadao Rager Zombies ** Pony Zombies ** Cootie Foals ** Ganados ** Majinis ** GZ-56 Yak Attackers ** Mutant Dinos ** Mutant Pony Enforcers ** Goliath Exo Infected Changelings ** Changeling Apothicons *** Apocalisa (leader) ** Hellhounds ** Hellhound Cerberus ** Panzersoldats ** Panzersoldat II ** Crawler Zombies ** Fallen Champions ** Templar Zombies ** Napalm Pony Zombies ** Gerasecian Mangler Soldiers ** Stalliongradian Mangler Soldiers ** Valkyrie Drones ** Gerasecian Exo Zombie Changers ** BMW R75 Zombie Soldiers ** Electrified Pony Zombies ** Gerasecian Exo Zombies ** Mad Snail Diseased Hippogriff/Seapony ** Engineer Unicorn Zombies ** Undead Enclave Troopers ** Skeletons ** P365 Ghost Dragons ** SGZ-24 Undead Dinosaurs ** Zombie Monkeys ** Gerasecian Bloody Basilisk ** Jiangshis ** Feral Ghouls ** TP-10 Tyrant (only in Canterlot City) ** T-103 Tyrants (appeared as pony version or tyrant version) ** Undead Redcoat Ponies ** Formalwear Zombie Ponies * New Nazi Order * Fourth Reich * Umbrella Enclave ** Fake Sunset Shimmer (B.O.W) ** UESS Basilisk ** Uber Licker ** Cerberus ** Tyrant (T-002 Model) ** Hunter R ** Zombies ** Licker ** Plant 42 ** T-Veronica Niriks * 1st SS Phantasia Division (only in Canterlot City) ** Annelie Strudelflocke * Dark Realm * Eventide * Storm Kingdom * Ahuizotl Empire Grand Pegasus Enclave and Allies *Grand Pegasus Enclave *Enclave Key Events *Nimble Whistle and Onyx Sorbetstorm declare war on many nations of Harmonia and use their undead hordes to begin the war. *The New Group P365 gets allies from outside Harmonia that they have more undead types than King Sombra's enslaved army *The ponies of Equestria and the Crystal Empire fight back against the New Group P365, with Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Twilight Sparkle, including Prince Big McIntosh and Princess Noi, serving as generals. Also, both sides have respective allies. *Sweet Apple Acres adds a high-tech industrial factory to provide food for the front lines while the Apple family is producing both sweet and sour apples. *Rainbow Dash joins the Equestrian army's Air Cavalry division and serves as commander. During the war, she loses her left wing, and it is replaced with a cybernetic limb actuator. *Pinkie Pie and Maud Pie join the army's Rock Troopers division. *Rarity and Fluttershy stay in Ponyville to help with the war cause, making soldier uniforms, but even different than in the Great Crystal War. Other Impacts *The Mane Six are reunited. *The Castle of Friendship becomes a headquarters for the allied forces. *Ponyville is slowly being rebuilt from nuclear devastation and occasional zombie attacks. *Sugarcube Corner is now a cupcake cannery. *Princess Luna remains in Equestria. *Spike the Dragon becomes a mascot of the Allied Forces of Harmonic Friendship *Cutie Marks or Element of Harmony never lost but caused New Group P365 create new disharmony elements. *The Mane Six's personalities are kept in a different way. **Applejack remains stronger than usual, bucking apple trees for canning. **Fluttershy, while shearing sheep for wool to make military uniforms, is cleaner, and has robots to do her job. She even has a hydroponic farm for grass to feed the sheep so they can regrow their wool, which means that she's an animal lover. **Pinkie Pie retains her outgoing, cheerful and energetic personality, including a fondness for having parties. This time, she'd treat many raiding parties as a real party. **Rainbow Dash is more powerful than ever before due to her awesomeness. **Rarity elaborates some small gems on military uniforms for her fashionista personality. **Twilight Sparkle is one of the strongest leaders of Equestria, judging by her high intelligence. Trivia *The Great P365 War is somewhat similar to the Great Crystal War (with bigger differences). Category:Events Category:Post-Last Day Events Category:Wars Category:Conflicts